


Their River~ Iwaoi

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Rocks hitting a window.Jumping down below.Running to their river.A place safer than home.Iwaoi and the river they grew up by.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Their River~ Iwaoi

* * *

Rocks on the window. I look over to see rocks hitting the window repeatedly. I open it just to be hit in the face by a rock. “Sorry Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa calls from below. “What do you want? It’s like 2 in the morning?” I yell down. “Come down!” Oikawa yells. I grab my key and jump down to find Oikawa. I am still taller than Oikawa. It’s the summer before our first year of high school. I’m still taller than Oikawa but he’s growing fast. “Let’s go!” Oikawa says grabbing my hand.

We hold hands as we walk down to a river Oikawa found. It’s a decent size with fast flowing water. Beside it, Oikawa has a bunch of wood set out and a few tools. “We are going to build a bench so we can sit here whenever we want!” Oikawa tells me. I sigh and agree. There’s no fighting Oikawa. 

That night, we stay out until almost 5am building the bench. It takes a lot of work. It breaks a few times but we build it back up. Every time it breaks, we rebuild it. When we finish, we sit down one final time and it stays. It can hold the both of us. “Ahh!! Finally!” Oikawa says sitting down. I sit down next to him and he leans his head on my shoulder. “We need to head home soon.” I tell him. “Five minutes.” He asks. I nod and we watch the water for five minutes before we get up to go home. 

* * *

  
It’s the summer before our second year of high school and Oikawa already has everything planned. The first night of the summer, Oikawa is throwing rocks at my window. I open it just to be hit in the face by a rock. “Sorry Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa yells. “What do you want?” I yell. “Come down!” I grab my key and hop down next to Oikawa. We walk from my house to a store nearby.

“Can I take it?”

“No.”

“I’m taking it.”

By the time we make it to the river, Oikawa has stolen a shopping cart and has some paint to use on our bench. The bench sits in its normal spot next to the river. The river is a bit slower now but otherwise normal. Oikawa takes the paint and hands me a brush. “I’m not artistic. That’s you.” I tell him. “Just paint it white.” He tells me. I agree because no one can say no to Oikawa. 

We spend the rest of the night painting the bench. I paint the entire thing white while Oikawa does the finer details. He paints clouds and flowers and sunsets and a cute painting of two little kids holding hands. “It’s us.” He says. I look at the small drawing and smile, “Yeah it is.” 

“But you made yourself too tall.” 

“It’s my actual height!”

“Sure it is.”

  
  
  


* * *

Summer before our third year. Oikawa has a new plan this year. The first day of summer he comes by again. Rocks at the window. Open the window and hit in the face. “Sorry Iwa-Chan!” I grab my key and jump down. We go to the store and buy some vine plants. 

When we get to the river, the river has shrunk. It’s slower too. The bench is still standing though. “Plant them at the sides so they grow up the side of the bench.” Oikawa explains. We do as he says and plant them. We won’t see the result until next summer but it will be worth it. 

“We need to return these shopping carts.”

“I want to ride in them!” 

“No!”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


We didn’t make it to next summer though. Instead, we made it to the beginning of spring. 

  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa didn’t walk home with me today. He had a date with some girl. I hate that he does this. He’d ditch me for a girl any day. Maybe if I found the right girl, I’d feel the same. 

~~ (I wouldn’t).  ~~

Oikawa is in the magazine I got too. It makes me mad to see that he’s so popular. All the girls die when they read this stuff. It’s not even cool stuff. It’s just basic Oikawa stuff. They dont ever mention me. 

~~ (He doesn’t mention me).  ~~

Oikawa took the girl out to the ramen shop down the street. I don’t even know why the girl is so excited about it. Oikawa and I go there at least once a week. He’s not taking her anywhere special. I would take a girl to a better place. 

~~ (Not a girl). ~~

When I get home, my parents ask about Oikawa. They ask how he’s doing, if he has a girlfriend, and where he is now. They treat him like more of a son than me. They care about him more than me. If his sister was younger, I’m sure they’d try to set me up so he could actually be apart of the family. 

~~ (Not set me up with him). ~~

Later in the night, someone knocks on the door. I know who it is before they even burst into my room. He tells me all about his night and how great it was. He even got a kiss. I’m jealous that he has a girlfriend. 

~~ (I’m jealous it’s not me). ~~

Oikawa leaves to go to bed later that night. I’m alone with my thoughts now. My parents can’t judge. My family can’t judge. Oikawa can’t judge. The only person to judge is me. And I’m the worst one. 

  
  
  
  


Have you ever had to google questions you should know about yourself? Am I gay? How do you know you like guys? Is it normal to be jealous of your best friend? Is it normal to want to be with your best friend forever? How to tell your best friend you like them? How to tell your parents you like guys? How to make your parents love you? How to make your best friend like you? How to clear your search history?

~~ (How to stop hating yourself?) ~~

  
  


When the morning comes, Oikawa doesn’t wait for me. He picks up his girlfriend instead. She’s more important then me anyways. I’m just a stupid childhood friend. We were doomed from the beginning. Whoever said we would make it lied. Here we are. Slowly falling apart. 

Coach used to send me to get Oikawa. Oikawa is late to practice. And he sends Mattsun. Not me. He must know. I’m not focused. I’m not good. I’m not okay. Every hit is out. Every ball is shanked. Every set is fumbled. I’m a mess. I’ve never been yelled at more before. I deserve it. I just never thought the yelling would be coming from him. I thought he would push me to get better. Help me. But he’s yelling. He’s yelling. It’s so loud too. The shoes on the court. The sliding of shoes. The bounce of balls. The drop of water bottles. The cheers of fangirls. The talking of my teammates. The critiques from coach. The yells from Oikawa. It’s so loud. So I walk off the court. 

I get home 2 hours earlier then normal. No one chased after me. I grabbed my stuff and left. Didn’t even change. My parents don’t ask about anything. They don’t care. If Oikawa comes by though, they’ll suddenly start caring. I could skip school for a week and they wouldn’t care but if Oikawa isn’t there for half a day they’ll call the police. It’s sad to know how little your parents care. It’s even worse to know how much more that will be if they knew my thoughts. So instead of dealing with my problems, I go to sleep. 

  
  
  


When I wake up it’s almost 2am. A banging is clear on my window. I open it just to be hit my a rock. Down below stands the problem himself. “Come down!” I jump down from my window bringing keys with me just incase. We don’t talk for a bit. Just stand there staring. Then he grabs me and drags me with him. 

He doesn’t have to drag me. I know where he’s taking me. We are childhood friends. We do this every time. We come here every day in the summer. We didn’t sleep. We thought this was more important. It was better. The river in the woods. It doesn’t flow like it used to. It’s smaller now too. A small makeshift bench sits nearby that we made when we were little. Oikawa sits himself down and pats next to him. I fear it will break but it holds. 

The bench hasn’t changed a bit. Small but sturdy. The beautiful painting Oikawa made stay. Moss grows around the bottoms and plants make their way up the sides. “Did you want to add something to the bench?” I ask and he immediately shakes his head. “What’s wrong?” I ask and he sighs. “What’s wrong! What’s wrong with you?” I look away and I hear him huff. “I should go home.” I say getting up. 

“Don’t you dare!” Oikawa grabs my wrists and turns me towards him. “What is up with you?” He asks. “It’s none of your business!” I yell. “Everything that happens with you is my business!” “No it’s not! I’m my own person! I don’t have to tell you anything!” I huff and he scowls, “Is this how it is now? You jealous I have a girlfriend or something?” “Why would I be jealous you have a girlfriend?” I yell at him and he laughs, “I don’t know! Maybe you like me or something!” 

I look down and laugh, “like anyone could like you.” I can hear my voice crack but he didn’t. Instead he lets go of my wrist. “Is that how it is?” He asks. I nod and turn to walk away again. He grabs me again, “you walk away now and we will never fix this.” I push him off of my and he crashes into the bench. It breaks. Just like our friendship. “Fine.” He says from the ground. He spits up a bit of blood and looks away. I turn the other way and go home. I can’t fix this now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


How many weeks of missing school does it take to be expelled? I’ve skipped for almost 2 weeks now. My parents found out about the fight and took Oikawa’s side. Of course. Why would they help their own son? Oikawa is better anyways. Oikawa hates me now too. Everyone at school probably hates me too. I haven’t even gotten one message from my teammates. I mean, why would they side with me when Oikawa is there. I would side with him too. I don’t think they even understand it. I honestly don’t. I wouldn’t tell him a secret so what? Would you tell someone you like them? Tell them to break up with their girlfriend because you want to be them? If I was a girl or he was this would be so much easier. 

I lay up in my room, doing my online classes. I might not be going to school but I still plan to make it to college. If that means doing online then I will. I haven’t talked or heard from anyone for a long time. I don’t care anymore. I’m an outcast. I’m hated. I read through my new assignment as someone knocks on the door. I haven’t heard that in a while. I hear whispering from downstairs and then steps coming up. I put in earbuds and play music loudly. I pray they think I don’t know they are there. Maybe they will leave. The door opens and I see the uniform. Of all people. A small girl lets herself into my room and comes to sit down in front of me. I take out my earbuds. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you I just. . . I didn’t know who to go to.” She says. I frown and look her up and down. She doesn’t look pregnant. “If you want me to tell Oikawa then you came to the wrong person.” I say and she laughs nervously, “I’m not pregnant.” I nod and wait. “Oikawa hasn’t been to school in over a week.” She tells me. “I’ve been gone for longer. What makes you think I know where he is?” I ask and she frowns. “Oikawa told me things. Things I think you should know.” She tells me. 

“Oh god.”

  
  
  
  
  


I ran. Ran. I don’t even knock. I don’t need to. I have a key for a reason. I run upstairs and into his room. No one is there and I gulp. I open his bathroom and he sits in the tub. Tears running down his face. I don’t let myself look down. I know what I will see and I don’t think I want to see it. “Tooru.” I walk to the tub and sit down next to him. He sobs in response and I can now see his wrists. I take the razor from his hand and move it away. “I’m sorry.” I say. I grab his hands and help him up. I move him out of the tub and to the sink. I turn on the water, not too hot, not too cold. I rinse off the blood and clean the cuts. His cabinet has plenty of tape so I’m able to patch him up easily. “We need to talk.” I whisper. He whimpers so I pick him up and carry him to his bed. 

I set him down and sit down with him. I hug him and he cries into my shirt. I let him do this until he’s done. It must’ve been 30 minutes. Maybe an hour. He pulls his head away from me and looks up. His eyes are so red and bloodshot. His lips still quiver and he sniffles. His breathing is shaky so I let him sit for a bit. I don’t want him to be unstable. I want him to be okay. We sit there for a while but I don’t care. This talk is needed. We need this. 

“Are you ready?” I ask. He nods and moves to the back of his bed. I follow him and sit in front of him. “Your girlfriend came to my house and told me some stuff.” I tell him. “She’s not my girlfriend.” He chokes out. “Will you please explain? Or later?” I ask. “Later please.” His voice cracks with every word. “Can I say everything she told me?” I ask and he nods. “She told me the first day you came back, you hadn’t slept. You skipped practice all week and told everyone I was sick. You told them to not text because my phone was taken away.” I say and he nods, “You had known this girl for a while before you took her out. You lied about the kiss. She said you weren’t even dating which you will explain soon. Then she told me your parents abandoned you two months ago.” I say. Oikawa gulps and nods. I grab his hand and squeeze it before continuing, “You started cutting this year because you hated yourself. You don’t like having fangirls. You don’t like everyone knowing you. You only wanted to play volleyball and hang out with me.” He nods and I squeeze his hand again, “Last one. The reason your parents left. . . they were pressuring you to get a girlfriend and you told them you don’t like girls.” After a while Oikawa nodded and squeezed my hand. I nod and smile, “that should make my secrets easier to tell.” I tell him. He looks up surprised. “You thought I wasn’t going to tell you everything?” I ask. “I just. . .” He chokes out. I shush him, “rest your voice.” “My turn. I mad because I was jealous.” I admit. Oikawa frowns and I sigh, “It was stupid since you guys aren’t even together but you made me mad whenever you would talk about how perfect she was.” “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted you to think I was normal.” he says. I nod and squeeze his hand, “You are normal.” Tears form in his eyes and he smiles. I wipe them away for him and he smiles wider. “Is there a second secret?” He asks. I nod. “Can I tell you later though? After college? When the time is right?” I ask him. He frowns and nods. “I’ll wait too then.” He says. I smile and agree. 

* * *

  
  
  


> The next time we meet at the river is not the first day of summer before college. It’s the last day. Same old rocks at the window. Hit in the face as I open it. Same old keys before I go. Jump down to meet him. We never talk about that day when I found him. We know it is there but we will finish it after college. We will finish it when we are ready. 

“We need to fix the bench.” Oikawa tells me. I nod and walk over to a shopping cart nearby. I left it here a few days ago. “We are going to make it bigger.” I tell him. He looks at my supplies and smiles, “I’m supposed to be the one to get stuff!” I shake my head, “It’s my turn today.” We take out the supplies and start to remake the bench. We make it bigger this time. Big enough for us and some smaller kids to sit at. We repaint it too. This time, I have practiced art. I worked on one painting for this. The painting Oikawa first did. The small children holding hands. Now they are bigger. I paint on two kids holding hands in the same jerseys Oikawa and I wear. “Perfect.” I say looking at the painting. Oikawa smiles at it and yawns, “Time to go home then.” I grab him before he leaves though. “One last thing.” I tell him. He nods and moves closer in front of me. “Let’s come back. Here. We promised after college so once we finish everything. Once we are ready. Let’s meet here on this day. One of us might have to wait a bit for the other but, I don’t know about you, but I’m willing to wait. Oikawa smiles at me with his big puppy dog eyes and nods his head rapidly. “I’ll wait. I’ll come back.” He tells me. I smile and put out a pinky. “I swear.” I say. He wraps his pinky around mine and nods, “I swear.” 

* * *

  
  
  


After that day I don’t see much of Oikawa. We call and FaceTime but it’s hard to visit him when he’s so far away. I don’t worry about it much though. When we are ready, we will meet again. 

  
  


After college my dream comes true. I made it to the Japan team. It’s not as a player but for me, it’s close enough. It’s 2021 now so our Olympic game is coming up. Oikawa will be there too. After this game, I will get to go back to the bench. I don’t know about Oikawa but this is all I need to do so after this, I will be ready. 

  
  
  
  


I jump out the window of my parents house that night. The night we promised to visit. After the game, Oikawa won. I know I should be cheering for my team but to me, that’s still a win. I’m ready. I jump out the window without Oikawa knocking. I walk down the street like I used to and make my way to the river. The trees have grown taller and more plants cover up the path. It doesn’t matter though because I can still make my way through. When I get to the river, the bench is empty. I smile as the old bench still holds itself up. It’s just like our friendship. It fell over a few times and it took a long time to complete but now it’s here and finished. It’s time for something new. I sit down on the bench and watch the river flow. It’s not even like a river anymore. Just a small stream. I watch it flow as the fireflies around me glow. It’s beautiful. 

Just as I watch, branches snap and I hear something in the woods. I smile and get up, ready for who comes out. Just as I thought. Oikawa steps into the clearing with a smile on his face. I smile and sit back down on the bench. We don’t need a hug. Not right now. I pat the spot next to me and he comes and sits down. Together, we sit in silence and watch the stream flow. “I think I’m ready.” Oikawa says. I smile and nod, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
